Half Demon
by jersayylacee
Summary: Duncan is a man whore. Courtney is friendless. What happens when two different lives clash? Secrets are unfolded and trusts are broken. Courtney and Duncan love! Other characters from TDI are in it too! MOSTLY DUNCAN&COURTNEY!
1. The Room

**Hello everyone. This is my first fan fic, so go easy on me. This is just another Duncan & Courtney story. Please read and review. I need a confidence booster so I can write more stories! The story is called half-demon, somewhat based off of Inuyasha. It is either a mix of Courtney's and Duncan's POV, figure it out for yourself. ENJOY =P**

**(I don't own TDI OR INUYASHA)**

Chapter One: The room.

The room is silent.

The room is dark.

The room is frigid.

I shuffle through my dresser to find my flashlight. I need to find the door, and get out of here! It's frightening just too even stand here. Something is slithering through my legs. The feeling is slimy, slick, and wet. It mummifies into hard stone as it comes up my waist. Fire comes shooting out of nowhere. The colors are abnormal. They range from hues teal to purple and then to black. When the fire touches my bare skin, I don't get burned by the hotness. I shiver at the fact that I only feel pure _coldness_.

"Are you okay?" I could hardly make out who and where the voice came from. _Who is shaking my shoulders? Who is snapping his or her fingers? _I raised my head and caught the person who was doing all of this to me. This person was simply a male-figure. He seemed like he was in a good mood, but frowned after every second that passed by with the awkward silence. The guy has intricate facial features. Unlike the other boys in my class, this guy had pure, icy, cerulean eyes. Every time that I would directly stare at the pupils of the eyes, the feeling that I experienced made me very overwhelmed. This person has eyebrow and ear piercings. I thought that only girls could pull this sort of thing off, but this guy seemed to be working the whole look. I examined the male even more. He blinked, and my heart pounded rapidly. There is some special aurora that surrounded the guy. He seemed good, but at the same time, something was really wrong. After thirty seconds of complete utter silence, he opened his mouth again to repeat the unanswered question before, "Are _you_ okay?" When he said it this time, there was anger to back it up. The anger that was empathized into those words, shook me back to reality.

"What?" I replied back quickly. It was the only thing that came out of my mouth at that time. What I really should've done was answering the guy with a yes or a no. It would've been a very appropriate time to answer him with those two answers. My stomach started to tingle. My body suddenly began to experience hot-flashes. At that exact moment, I was embarrassed. I never have shown my emotions to anyone before! So, I couldn't show my feelings to that boy because he would consider me weak. I tried my best to keep on a poker face the whole time that this happened. The red from my cheeks appeared brightly. _Did he notice?_

"Are you sick?" was the response from the boy. He looked down towards my forehead, and placed his baby soft hands on it trying to feel if I was really sick_. This __**guy**__was concerned about me?_ He's different from every other person that I have come into contact with. (Other mind: The sight of a human truly disgusts me. The stench coming from humans reek with the scent of blood, a substance that I was actually interested in.) Within seconds of the guy touching my head, he pulled away with horror. _Did he notice something oddly wrong with me?_ Hopefully not!

"What's your name?" I tilted my head while asking this question. Suddenly, I felt really embarrassed again. Asking that question was really unnecessary and folly. The both of us always sit next to each other for every single class. Not once did I ever pay attention to the teachers calling out attendance. For the past few days ever since school started, all I ever did was daydream. The same exact dream comes back to haunt me. Today this person woke me up, luckily, enough for me to not experience my nightmare.

"It's Duncan," he grinned at me slowly and blinked, "And I was worried about you." The 'worrying' part of his statement came out really slowly in my mind. _Why would anyone be worried about me?_ Everyone including him should not be caring about me! I'm a horrible monster. Always in the past, I have distanced myself from everyone. The peers never associated with me because I always have tried to give off 'the vibes' of **get away from me **or **if you come any closer to me, I'll have no problems of killing you**. Now this Duncan person came up to me and actually had the nerve to speak to me with _ease_.

"Duncan, don't talk to me or I'll kill you!" I gave him a dirty look to finish the whole thing off. Hopefully, this plan of mine works! (Other mind: I don't want to speak to his insolent human child again!) He made me feel embarrassed, and he was worried about me! Duncan is such a troublesome little fellow.

"Courtney?" Duncan shockingly questioned my name. My plan has been accomplished! At any moment now, he should be turning around and minding his own business. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1………Duncan's icy, cerulean eyes gazed at me even more. They have not stopped staring at me. It's kind of creeping me out a tad bit. "Princess," his shocked expression earlier turned into a little smirk, "Playing hard to get, huh?"

I was totally confused, frustrated, and saddened at that exact second after he said that phrase. _What should I say? _"What gave you the idea to call me, PRINCESS!?" I quickly spat out those words without really thinking. Besides the whole thing about Duncan not minding his own business, I got irritated by the fact he leisurely called me princess. He doesn't even know me like that, not like anyone ever does.

"First off," Duncan paused and breathed for a bit, "You sure do act like a princess because you seem to think that you are better than other people," His first reason was definitely legit. (Other mind: Humans are definitely low-lifes.) "Second," Duncan continued with a humongous smirk, "You're sexy like one." Preposterous idea! I'm not what he calls sexy! If he actually sees the real me, then I bet he'll go crying to his mommy.

"I'm not sexy," I protested against Duncan's words, and blinked in ashamedness. "That totally came out wrong! I'm beautiful, but I'm definitely not sexy!"

"Whatever gives you the reason that you aren't sexy?" Duncan smartly asked in a matter-of-factly attitude. This person was really starting to get on my last nerves. The only person that has ever gotten me this bothered before was Heather! Now that girl was a bitch.

I sighed which prepared me for the long story that I had to tell, "Well, what you may call 'sexy' isn't me. I have neither large breasts nor a large butt. The person whom you may call sexy is Heather. Actually better yet, Lindsay is sexier. She's a part time stripper!" The stripper thing with Lindsay was the funniest rumor ever, actually it's true. Some person named, Chris, tricked Lindsay into being a stripper by making her sign a 'modeling' contact. Lindsay was so stupid even that she didn't bother reading it. Blondes!

"It's true that Lindsay is sexier than you, hands down!" Duncan exclaimed. He took a deep breath, and spoke again, "But you're just too sexy and too cute to resist." I rolled my eyes towards the window, and nodded my head. _When will Duncan learn to leave me alone?!?!_ _Can he clearly see that I don't like him? _

"Y-you-u ogre!" That's right, Duncan is an ogre. He felt like an ogre to me. He reminded me of Shrek with his green hair and everything. Something illuminated from his body. I took a whiff of him, and I clearly smelled a rotten egg scent from him. _**Ew!**_

"You look disgusted." Duncan frowned again for a bit. I guess he noticed that the stench coming from him was bad because lifted up his armpits to smell the nasty aroma. "I just came from gym."

"NASTY, DISGUSTING, UNSANITARY, GROSS, NEANDRATHAL!" I screamed on top of my lungs. Duncan reminded me of a pimple that could not be taken away. He was a pimple, **a nasty pimple**! "We have gym next period!"

That statement set of his smirks again which made me roll my eyes. "Princess has been checking me out. I know you can't resist my sexiest. No one has ever resisted Duncan!" Well, maybe not everyone 'liked' Duncan. I surely don't! (Other mind: He reeked of a dirty human scent, and I don't like it at all.) "If you want me so badly…" Duncan placed his hands on my chest and leaned his face near mines. It felt really uncomfortable. No person has been this close to me, and TOUCHING MY BREASTS! I shook my head in disagreement and shoved Duncan's face in another direction. His hands however, remained on my breasts as he continued, "…babe, you can make out with me."

I snorted at that statement and replied, "Who would want to make out with you? You are so not my type!" Duncan wasn't my type of guy that I would go for. Humans in general are not my type of people. They are inferior to my kind.

"Whatever," Duncan waved his hands in surrender, "I can't make you like me, but you'll love me soon enough." He gave me a wink and grinned. I scowled in return. Duncan's eyes popped out in surprise. And I started to smirk. Duncan will be a nuisance to me! I hate humans with a scent like his.

**Courtney: Duncan!**

**Duncan: Yes Princess!**

**Courtney: I didn't get into Juilliard! *sobs on Duncan's shoulders***

**Duncan: That's okay, just try again next time.**

**Courtney: It's all because of you! If you didn't distract me from practicing….**

**Duncan: We were practicing alright. *smirks***

**Courtney: Shut up!**

**Me: Ugh, can you guys not hate each other for once?! And Courtney, I would love to go to Juilliard too.**

**Courtney: *snorts* We can't stop hating each other. He gets on my nerves.**

**Me: Yeah, guys….ugh. There's this one guy and he's a pain in the ass…..**

**Courtney: I know how you feel.**

**Duncan: Hey, hey! Don't I get a say in this?**

**Me and Courtney: No!**

**Duncan: *whispers* I don't hate Courtney.**

**Courtney: What?!?!?!**

**Duncan: Oh nothing, babe. You sicken me.**

**Courtney: Ahhhhh!**

**Me: Duncan?! You-u asshole! Look what you did to Courtney.**

**Courtney: *cries even more***

**Duncan: I don't care. Why should I be nice to her?**

**Me: You'll pay in the next chapter.**

**Courtney: Yay!**

**Kagome: Review!!!!!!**

**Me: Where the hell did you come from?**

**Kagome: Duncan told me to come here.**

**Courtney: *glares at Kagome with an evil look* REVIEW! **

**Inuyasha: *heads toward Duncan* You-u whore! REVIEWWW!!**

**Me: WTH?! **


	2. Random Blood

**Hey. I didn't get a lot of reviews the last time, which made me really sad. I NEED SUPPORT PLEASE! And sorry I can't update that quickly. I just recently finished my research paper and plus I've been busy with my classes, the violin, and sports. Anyways, the story is called half-demon, somewhat based off of Inuyasha. READ AND REVIEW PLZZZ! ENJOY =)**

**(I don't own TDI OR INUYASHA)**

Chapter Two: Random Blood.

Recently, I've just moved into this pathetic town called Wayne Hills. I guess living here is okay. There's a lot of drama, but it's alright. As soon as I went to school, I immediately had a reputation of being the "hottest bad-boy." Every single girl that passes by me in school comes up to me and asks me out. As a result, I have at least seven dates a week, one for every single day. A like me guy can get use to this attention, but it's been getting annoying for the past couple of days. This week, I got to go out with Lindsay. She's one of the hottest girls in my whole class, but at the same time, she's the dumbest one too. It's really annoying me that I can't make out or even kiss her. Seriously, I heard that she was the best kisser, but I can't even land one on her. Something or someone is stopping me which is going to end bad if it doesn't stop.

"Duncan!" Lindsay laughed. "Wanna make out?"

"Sure," I answered back. I leaned over to her face and puckered my lips towards her. My tongue was ready for some action, but something inside me stopped myself from ever touching her strawberry flavored lips. Yum!

"What's wrong?" She dumbly tilted her head and seductively said, "You can't kiss me?"

"Sorry," I heard someone's voice yell from across the room, so, being Duncan, I eavesdropped in quickly.

"Stop sleeping!" The teacher yelled at the student.

"I can sleep if I want to!" A girl's voice yelled back. "I'm passing your class anyways."

"True," the teacher plainly answered, "But you are setting a back example for the other students in class especially the freshmen."

"I don't care," the girl laughed, "I don't care if they fail, as long as I pass with an A."

"Whatever," the teacher left the girl alone and continued to teach the class.

"Why are you eavesdropping? Isn't that like bad?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh well," I rolled my eyes, "Where were we?"

"Duncan," Lindsay sincerely said, "I don't think you like me that much."

"I do!" I answered. "Why wouldn't I? You're the hottest girl that I have ever dated and you're nice, friendly, and sweet."

"I'm not that stupid," I laughed at that phrase inside my head. Lindsay is practically the stupidest one in this whole class. "You like the Courtney girl, don't you?"

"…..that uptight loser?" I snorted at the comment I made. "She's sickens me."

"I'm breaking up with you," Lindsay randomly replied. "You should really go out with Candice."

"It's Courtney," I dryly said, "And why?"

"Because I know you want to," Lindsay smiled. That was really hot by the way! "Even though she's creepy and has no real good friends, I think you should go out with her. Remember that one time in class the other day. You were so worried about her…"

"Yeah but still," I stuttered. "She doesn't have any friends. Isn't that a little creepy?"

"Yeah," Lindsay retorted, "But people don't hate her. People are just too scared to be her friend."

"Scared?" I asked. "Why would anyone be scared of princess?"

"Princess that's cute," Lindsay giggled. "Oh right you weren't here when _that_ happened."

"What happened?" I wondered.

"Well, this "event" happens every year since kindergarten during the holiday of Halloween," Lindsay sighed. "Casey would have random blood coming down from her mouth at exactly 11:11. It's really scary. One day I asked her why it happened, and she didn't have a clue. Weird, huh?"

"I guess it is," I sighed back, "You need to get to class, so I'll see you later then?"

Lindsay waved good-bye to me as another girl tapped me from behind. I bet you, just like the rest of them, that she's going to ask me out because I recently just broke up with Lindsay. I turned around and caught a glimpse of her. She had black skinny jeans on and grey flats. I tilted my head upwards and glanced at her preppy clothing. She had a white long-sleeved collared shirt on and a gray sweater on top of it. Her skin was kind of tan-ish. I looked upwards to see that her hands were crossed, and that her face was in a pissed off mood. Her eyes were tainted with black-onyx fury.

"Do you believe her?" she had a nervous look to her face afterwards.

"Why?" I smirked, "Are you scared that I won't be your friend?"

"It's not like that," she huffed. "It's just because. . ."

"I do believe it," I interrupted her sentence, "But it's cool."

"Really?" she smiled and frowned. "I mean that story is true . . . oh I mean, shut up you ogre." She turned away and blushed. "I hate you."

"You really don't," I laughed. "You just want a friend, don't you?"

"Friends?" She flicked her hair and snorted. "Who needs them?"

"I think you do," I answered. "Darling, I know that you want one."

"Ummmm …" she sat down beside me. "I've always wanted one, but I just can't have one."

"Why?" I questioned. "Is it because of the blood thing?"

"Yes and no," she asserted. "It's because if people knew the real me, they wouldn't want to be friends with me. It's really complicated to tell."

"Well, I'm here to listen," I smiled. "We have all the time in the world."

"You can't tell this to anyone, okay?" she anxiously said.

"Yeah okay," I plainly said. "You can trust me."

"Trust?" she frowned after saying it. "Whatever. You won't believe anything I'm gonna tell you in the next second."

"Try me," I got impatient.

"Basically, I-I'm a half demon," she said with a poker face, "I'm a half demon for most of the time until the full moon comes. Then, I become fully human."

"What??" now I think this girl's on crack, "How can you be a half demon. You don't even have the traits to be one?"

"Well just look at my ears," she took of her hat and pointed at them, "They are fuzzy, gray, and dog-like. Does this prove it for you?"

I looked at her ears in astonishment, "I think that, that's amazing. Seriously, how do you have no friends when you're so interesting?"

"Because I'm afraid that people are scared of me if they see all of this. Plus, this isn't the only thing that happens when you're a half demon, half human." She explained, "It's more complicated."

**Duncan: Haha, you kissed me two times during the TDI showdown, babe.**

**Courtney: You're not even my type.**

**Duncan: Well, I said that you sicken me.**

**Courtney: Ahhh! Duncan you are so vile.**

**Duncan: Memories =)**

**Courtney: What memories? **

**Duncan: Never mind. Oh we got mail today and it seems like that you're going to Juilliard.**

**Courtney: Let me see the mail.**

**Duncan: Okay, but on one condition.**

**Courtney: No Duncan! No! I'm not gonna make out with you.**

**Duncan: Who said that I even wanted to make out with you. I just wanted you to admit that you like me and that you can't resist me.**

**Courtney: Loser.**

**Bridgette: They are so getting married.**

**Harold: Review her story please.**

**Courtney: Harold!**

**Harold: Oh shit.**

**Geoff: Review dudes and dudettes, oh party at my house at eight!**

**Duncan: We are so gonna get crunk!**

**Courtney: Oh no, not me!**

**Duncan: What happened to your crazy side?**

**Courtney: I'm gonna run for office one day, remember?**

**Duncan: Whatever babe.**

**Courtney: Ugh you ogre! **_**Review!**_** And I so don't like you Duncan!**


	3. Oxymoron

**Hey people. It's finally 2009. I have so many New Year's resolutions that need to be accomplished this year and one of them is to update this story as soon as possible. Even though I have so much work to do in school, I should still update fast. Oh and this year, I'm getting a new violin. I'm so happy! Sorry, it's a violinist thing to be happy. Anyway, tell me about your New Year's resolutions. I would like to hear them. Maybe some will get posted in this story if you don't mind me taking them. This story is called Half Demon, somewhat based of Inuyasha and TDI! I love Duncan and Courtney!**

**(I don't own TDI or Inuyasha)**

Chapter Three: Oxymoron.

"Princess, what do you mean by complicated?" I stormed off asking her the question. "How can it be complicated? You're a half demon. You have special powers. You're practically gifted and talented at everything! You can get anything you want."

"You don't understand," Courtney pleaded, "You don't even know how much pain I go through at home being this half demon. My father pressures me into becoming a full demon when I grow up. I love my mother a lot and she told me that I should become human, but I love my father to death too. All my other brothers and sisters became demons when they grew up. At least they get to be immortal. Right now, I want to be a demon even though it has some setbacks."

"What do you mean by setbacks?" I asked.

"Well first off, I would have to kill humans. Secondly, I can never fall in love," Courtney paused and continued anxiously, "But who'd wanna fall in love anyways. It's pointless and it ruins your life."

"Not really," I smirked, "I think you're just afraid of letting people into your life and having them hurting you."

"Haha as if," she snorted, "I would hurt them so badly if they'd try to hurt me! I have claws and everything. I would slice them."

"Violent girl," I smirked even more, "I'd never thought you'd be the violent type."

"I'm not, you stupid jerk!" she got pissed off which apparently I thought was really, really hot. Courtney got all quiet and whispered something under her breathe. "I don't like hurting humans."

"You're such a good person," I smiled and had an idea, "Hey wanna ditch class?"

"Duncan!" Courtney hit me playfully, _haha she's so mine_. "We are gonna get in trouble and everything. Even though I'm still a half demon doesn't mean I let school slid."

"Come princess, stop being so uptight always!" I commented so hopefully she'll ditch with me.

"I'm not uptight!" Courtney huffed, but then giggled. "I guess this one time, but only because chemistry is so boring. The teacher is practically evil!"

"Whatever, you so want me!" I flirted. "I always see you in gym and you're always staring at me with a look."

"You're so vile Duncan!" she sniffed, "I only stare at you because you have a weird scent coming from you."

"W-what do you mean by weird scent?" I gazed at her nervously.

"I don't really know. I just recognized your scent from somewhere before. But never mind, I could just be too paranoid." Courtney grinned, "Let's go already before the teachers see us."

"I guess." Whew, thank God we didn't get into that subject matter. I would have been dead. "Darling, where do you wanna go anyways?"

"I guess I'm hungry. Let's go to Subway!" Courtney ran to the door and opened it. "Duncan! Hurry up I'm starving!"

"Whatever you want my majesty." I rolled my eyes. I can't believe I'm spending this much time with Courtney. I shouldn't be. Well, my father says that I shouldn't be. But she's pretty hot and she's different. Maybe because she's a half demon makes her really different. Wait a minute, why am I talking about her? I don't like her. She's a half demon for God's sake!

"Duncan, hurry up!" Courtney ran up to me and grabbed my hands. "Let's go before the lines get long."

------------------------

I don't know why I'm spending all my time with this Duncan person. Something isn't right about him and I wanna find out! He's scent smells so familiar, but then again I could leave him alone and everything. Maybe I should, but then again he could be my first friend. Right now, I'm a sophomore and I seriously need friends even though I don't want any.

Why am I being friends with Duncan? He's a hardcore bad boy. I've heard so much stuff about him that it's not even funny anymore. I've heard that he robbed the banks around town. I've heard that he has done "it" before with three other girls in the past two weeks. I've heard that Duncan has been to juvy several times. I don't want to be corrupted because of Duncan and having corruption make me a full demon when I grow up. I guess maybe I want to be human and experience love. I'm only becoming human if I experience love in high school. I wanna know how that feels.

"Courtney!" Duncan yelled from across the room. "Don't just stand there! Come and sit here and eat!"

"I thought that you didn't know my name," I giggled. "You always call me princess or darling or babe or some other type of word."

"Well, want me to call you princess then?" Duncan laughed.

"I guess. I'm use to it and everything," I walked slowly to the table and outta no where I tripped on the crack on the floor. I went flying away along with my tray of food and Duncan tried to run quickly to save me. "Ahhhhh!"

"Princess, I got you!" Duncan mumbled while catching me in his arms. I turned my head upwards only to be in an awkward position. Mine and Duncan's lips were only a split second apart. I close my eyes and opened them up again hoping that he'd turn away. But no, we were in the same position for a while. Everyone in subway gasped, mostly the girls from our school. Are they mad at me? No they shouldn't, I don't even like Duncan!

"Duncan." I managed to say his name while in that position. My heart was beating really fast all of sudden and I didn't know why. I never experienced this feeling before. What was it?

Duncan smiled and then smirked to hide his smile, "Wanna make out?"

"We're in public and who'd wanna make out with you?!" I yelled. My heart slowly caught up to its regular beats. The feeling disappeared, but I kinda missed. I resisted his offer of the both of us making out and sprang back up to my feet. I'm happy that I didn't get the drinks yet because I would've been soaked. My sandwich was saved!

"Every single girl on our school," Duncan answered my question, "I have at least five to seven dates a week."

"I know!" I screamed," You're such a man whore!" It made the girls gasp even louder.

"Or you're just jealous," he took a bit of his sandwich and began talking even more, "I saw you blushing the other day when I woke you up from daydreaming."

"I didn't blush Duncan. Stop getting so full of yourself! I don't like you." I bit my sandwich angrily.

"Whatever, princess. You're gonna end up going out with me like those other girls in school. I'm surprised that you didn't ask me out already." Duncan snorted.

"Well because I don't like you! Have you ever thought of that? Not every single girl has to like you!" I continued, "Not every single girl has to ask you out. Not every single girl has to go and have sex with you!"

"Wait just a minute there princess." Duncan covered my lips and whispered, "I never had sex before, seriously. I might steal from banks, flirt with other girls, drink, go to jail and everything, but I won't stoop so low and have sex."

"Sure Duncan. I guess I believe you. You seem sincere." I laughed at that last statement. Sincere and Duncan is such an oxymoron.

"Why thank you missy," Duncan laughed, "Thanks for believing me."

"No problem." I went on eating my sandwich.

"No one else believes me when I say that." Duncan said.

"Really?" I wondered. For some reason I could believe Duncan. I could _trust_ Duncan. Trusting people is not my thing. I don't even trust my parents half of the time. Am I starting to like him?

"Babe, you're so different. You're not like other people. You're definitely not like other girls that I have come across. You're the first girl who has ever resisted me. You're a half demon. I think that, that's pretty awesome even though you might not think so." Duncan paused and continued, "I think I might actually love you."

**Courtney: Duncan, I think I had a little too much vodka.**

**Duncan: Princess has a dark side.**

**Courtney: I'm still kinda sober Duncan. I'll kick you in the balls if you don't shut up!**

**Duncan: So are you ready to make out already?**

**Courtney *hits Duncan in the balls***

**Duncan: You so want me.**

**Courtney: Not really if I just kicked you in the balls.**

**Duncan: Love hurts. *clutches his balls in pain***

**Courtney: *blushes and blinks* Duncan I'm so sorry.**

**Duncan: That's okay Princess. You just have to make out with me right now so you we can get even.**

**Courtney: Oh no; I'm not making out with YOU!**

**Duncan: Oh so you're giving up so easily princess. I thought you hate losing challenges.**

**Courtney: *eyes him* Only this once and then never again!**

**Duncan: *gives thumbs up to Geoff***

_**Courtney grabs Duncan and starts making out.**_

**Gwen: This is gonna take a while.**

**Leshawna: I hear you sister.**

**Bridgette: Awe, they are so cute.**

**Lindsay: I thought Candy hated Duncan.**

_**Everyone from TDI slaps their heads.**_

**Heather: Ugh, already 15 minutes and they still are making out.**

**Trent: They need a room.**

**Duncan: *pulls away from Courtney* I thought you didn't wanna make out with me. I thought Princess hated me.**

**Courtney: *grabs his shirt and starts making out***

**Geoff and DJ: Just review please!**

**Noah: Whatever. Just review this story; it's one of the good ones.**

**Cody: REVIEW!**

**Harold: Where's Leshawna?**


	4. xoxHalfCourtxox

**Hello everyone! So, I guess I have a lot of time on my hands here. I'll just keep on updating and updating really fast before school starts again. This story is called Half Demon, somewhat based off Inuyasha and TDI! I want it to get fluffy already so I guess I'll put some in this chapter, maybe. **

**(I don't own TDI or Inuyasha)**

Chapter Four: xoxHalfCourtxox

_I think I might actually love you. _

That's what Duncan said. Love? Can I actually love that delinquent? Can I love a guy who's a man whore? Can I really love a human? Can a human love me? I'm a half demon and people don't just love me. I'm different, I'm too different.

"Princess?" Duncan interrupted my train of thought, "What are you thinking about?"

I blushed at the sight of his face, "You love me?"

"Courtney," Duncan breathed heavier, "Yes, I do love you."

"What??" I screamed, "You love me. I'm not even your type!"

"I know," Duncan smirked, "I was just kidding."

"You jerk!" I threw my subway wrapper at him, "That wasn't funny!"

"I just wanted to see the reaction on your face when I said that." Duncan laughed evilly, "I guess I know that you do like me."

"Huh?" I blushed even harder and turned away, "Who would like a cretin like you!?!?!"

"Everyone in school including you!" he remarked, "Just admit it babe, you so want me."

"A half demon such as me does not 'want,'" I stretched out the want, "a human such as you."

"Whatever floats your boat princess," he smirked harder and I just rolled my eyes.

I can't believe it! Duncan was just playing with my emotions. I actually thought that he 'loved' me. Well, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Wait! What hopes? I don't even like Duncan like that. I just think of him more as my friend, yes Duncan is my friend. He's a criminal, he's a man whore. He flirts with everyone in our whole class even the freshmen and upperclassmen. I have no chance to be with Duncan anyway. Ugh, I don't even want to be with him. I'm so confused.

_That feeling before, what was it?_

"Princess, do you have a screen name?" Duncan asked while we were sneaking back into school.

"Why yes I do! It's xoxHalfCourtxox." I answered, "What's yours?"

"It's too long. I'll just IM you tonight." Duncan laughed, "I guess I've corrupted my little princess."

"What do you mean by corrupt?" I was asked.

"Well, I got you to sneak outta school," Duncan and I walked into gym, "Oh and can I come with you into the girls' stalls?"

"Pervert!" I kicked him in the balls. "See you in gym." With that, I walked into the girl's locker room and was greeted by three other girls. Why was I getting greeted by girls?

"You weren't in chemistry today!" Bridgette and Gwen both said in unison.

"Girl, where were you?" Leshawna questioned in concern, "It's not like you to ditch school."

"Well, anyways, we covered for you. We told the teacher that you were in the nurse's office and he just shrugged." Gwen smiled, "So where were you?"

"I was with Duncan." I answered. A lot of girls in the gym locker room gave me dirty looks. Lindsay smiled and Heather snickered. Gwen, Bridgette, and Leshawna looked at me with confused looks.

"You with Duncan?" Bridgette laughed. "I'd never think that the preppy, quiet, smart girl of our sophomore class would skip school with bad-boy Duncan."

"That white boy is your opposite." Leshawna smiled, "But then again, he's been talking about you lately."

"What do you mean by talk?" I asked in confusion. "Does he hate me?"

"More of the opposite," Gwen and Bridgette both retorted, "But that's all we are gonna say."

"Yeah, I should get changing then." I walked over towards one of the lockers and started to change. I was careful that I wouldn't knock my hat over or else my secret would be discovered and that would be bad. Most of the girls left before I was even done changing. Bridgette, Leshawna, and Gwen all waited for me. What's up with people trying to be my friend today seriously? "Why are you waiting for me?"

"Uh, because we are your friends." Gwen and Bridgette laughed.

"But you don't even know me like that." I argued, "We never actually talked before."

"Well, since you're friends with Duncan, it wouldn't hurt to be your friend as well. And anyways, you seem nice and cool. Plus your really pretty and not like Heather. She's a bitch." Bridgette explained, "We wouldn't want you to be friends with Heather in the future because it would turn out bad."

"I guess." I smiled, "We should be going to gym anyways. Class starts in like two minutes."

"We are right behind you, girl!" Leshawna and the two of them followed. At that moment I kinda felt really lucky and grateful. I finally had friends, and it took all the way up to sophomore year. We all opened the doors and entered gym class. There were basketballs everywhere and some guys and some girls were playing some volleyball. Thank goodness, it's open gym.

"Princess!" Duncan yelled from across the room. "Wanna play some one and one basketball?"

"Sure, I'm up for some competition." I ran to the other side of the gym and waved good bye to Bridgette and them. Why would I want to play some basketball with Duncan? Why would I purposely spend time with him? I didn't even like him, well not like that. I ran faster and faster up to Duncan hopefully not giving away my half demon powers as I ran so I ran kinda slowly, but fast for a human. All the girls in class except for Lindsay, Heather, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Gwen scowled at me. I think they hate me. Oh well, they shouldn't. I'm not even gonna go out with Duncan. They should be happy I'm not dating him.

"Ice breakers!" Duncan passed me the ball, "Since you're the girl, you can shoot first."

"Why thank you!" I smiled and began to aim for the basket to get the ball in. I shot the ball and I surprisingly made it in. "I guess I'm up first."

"Princess, you're going down. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you." Duncan was ready to guard me. Game time!

-----------------

Yes, because she is a girl, of course I'm gonna go easy on her. Then again, she's a half demon so she has powers. Oh well, I don't want my princess to get hurt by my mad awesome skills! She's too hot for bruises.

_I think I might actually love you._

Why does that phrase keep popping up inside my head? It was a joke before and I didn't really mean it. Courtney isn't even my type! She's a preppy smart goody-two-shoes half demon. But she's really friendly, funny, and nice. But she's uptight. She's really hot especially when she's mad and she's a pretty half-demon. Why am I fighting with myself? My dad told me to not get involved with her. It's because we are priests and not the type of priests that pray in church. I mean the priests who have cool arrow powers and kill demons. But Courtney is a half demon and she can change to be a full human. I hope she does. Shit, no!

"Duncan!" Courtney ran past by me and made the lay-up, "The score is 15-7 and I'm up. Give up already!"

"Princess, I'm not losing to a girl like you!" I'm just gonna have to lose on purpose because if I actually did want to win, I would have to play aggressively, and I don't want to hurt fragile Courtney even though she had half-demon powers. I was definitely lost in my train of thought and forgot that it was my turn to score a point.

"Hurry up and shoot already!" Courtney yelled, "Just shoot it before I try and actually play defense against you." I was ready to take the three pointer shot. I'm really good at those, by the way. In juvy, you actually learn to play basketball really well. Beating older criminals was such an amusement. I raised my arms and was ready to take the shot. I jumped nearly five feet in the air, then Courtney ran up and blocked the ball, but the ball was already fifteen feet up in the air, so she didn't have a chance.

Then, Courtney was ready to land. She was flying over towards me and I was about to run, but it was too late and she landed right on top of me. I fell on the floor and hit my head. I opened my eyes and Courtney was gasping for air right on top of me. SHE WAS CUDDLING ME!

"Duncan! Are you okay?" I looked up and saw that Courtney was blushing, which made me blush too. I turned my face away to the side so she wouldn't see it. Man, I'm really actually starting to have feelings for Courtney. I don't know why. I just met her!

"Princess, I think everyone is start at us." I whispered to her, "So, stop cuddling me!"

"Maybe, if you were the one who'd stop grabbing my shirt, then I would so get off of your dirty self!" Courtney exclaimed. A lot of girls in the gym started eying Courtney and I knew that they were jealous. I turned to see that Katie was ready to hit Courtney with a bat. I quickly got up and ran towards Katie in time to get rid of the bat she was holding. I really didn't want my princess to get hurt. I'm suppose to be her knight and shining armor. Of course I had to save her.

"Duncan, tha---, " she was interrupted and stared at me with shock. Katie was kissing me on the lips, but not only kissing. She was trying to make out with me. My heart started to race with hatred towards Katie. I hated myself and her at that exact moment. I never usually hate girls, but this time it was different. Three seconds later I pushed Katie towards the floor and I went over back to Courtney. I felt horrible.

"White boy!" Leshawna yelled from across the gym, "Don't even go near her!"

"She's right." Bridgette screamed and ran over to Courtney and tried to comfort her.

"You're so messed up!" Gwen stepped right in front of me, "You kissed Katie. You're such a man whore! You spent all that time with Courtney before and you just went along and kissed Katie!"

"It wasn't my fault. Katie just came up to me and kissed me." I pleaded, "Princess, I'm so sorry." Normally, I wouldn't care if another girl kissed me because I'm just like that. Seeing Courtney shocked was like something stabbing my heart. I felt really angry, sad, and mad all of a sudden. I don't know why I care so much about Courtney. She's just another face in the crowd, like she said before. I've dated so many other girls before, but none of them can compare to Courtney. **(A/N: such a cliché, I know!)**

"Duncan!" Courtney got up and hugged me. "Thanks for saving me. I would've been a goner!"

"No problem?" I said with some confusion. I guess Courtney doesn't like me after all. Fine with me, I guess. Well not really. I felt rejected and disappointed. No, jealousy?

**Courtney: I was drunk Duncan, so please stop bothering me!**

**Duncan: Admit it; you really want me so badly.**

**Courtney: Okay Duncan, I really want you.**

**Duncan: Knew it. *smirks***

**Courtney: I really want you Duncan, to stop bothering me!**

**Gwen: HAHAHAH, poor Duncan.**

**Geoff: Awesome!**

**Duncan: Hey I thought you were on my side!**

**Geoff: I am, but that was just good.**

**Leshawna: She just burned you bad WHITE BOY!**

**Duncan: *sobs***

**Courtney: OMG Duncan, did I really hurt your feelings?**

**Duncan: *sobs some more and smirks in the other direction***

**Courtney: Duncan if you wanna know the truth, I really like you.**

**Duncan: *puppy face* Really?**

**Courtney: Yes, I really do like you.**

**Duncan: You like me enough to start making out with me.**

**Courtney: Don't push my buttons.**

**Me: AWE! Courtney and Duncan sitting in the tree; k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love and then comes marriage. Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!**

**Duncan and Courtney: *throws paper at me***

**Me: You'll pay in the next chapter, muhahahaha!**

**Courtney: You're gonna make him kiss me?**

**Duncan: Babe, you don't wanna kiss me?**

**Courtney: Nope.**

**Me: Hahaha, I guess I'll torture Courtney!**

**Courtney: HAHA, stupid author!**

**Duncan: Nice one.**

**Me: I heard that.**

**Harold: Gosh!**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Harold: Gosh!**

**Me: Shut up you nerd!**

**Harold: Gosh!**

**Bridgette: REVIEW!**

**Pikachu: PIKA PIKA! REVIEW!**

**Me: What the heck?!?! Pikachu's don't talk?!?!?!**

**Pikachu: Where's Ash?**

**Harold: Gosh, review, gosh!**


	5. Damnit!

**(I don't own TDI or Inuyasha)**

Chapter Five: Damnit!

My heart was pounding really quickly. My hands shook with what humans my call 'jealousy.' At that exact moment, I wanted to kill Katie. But why should I care, I don't even have feelings towards Duncan. Why was I jealous? My heart thought so, but my mind thought the opposite.

"No problem!" Duncan said hesitatingly. What was he thinking in that human mind of his? He probably thought 'I'm gonna go out with Katie tonight, score!' Yes, that's probably what he thought. What a man whore, what an ogre! Then again, Katie is prettier than a half-demon like me.

"Duncan!" I looked at him blankly with no feel what so ever. I can't show him that Katie affected me. He might think I'm weak. I'm part demon so I should be strong.

"Duncan honey!" Katie ran beside Duncan and hugged him, "Why did you push me before? That wasn't so nice!"

"Because it was awkward, I guess?" Duncan acted all confused, but managed to smile back at Katie and smirked over towards me. Why was he smirking? This wasn't funny!

Katie glanced over towards me and back towards Duncan. Out of nowhere, I ran over beside them two and stared down at Katie. Why has gotten into me? "Get away from him!" I demanded.

"Why should I?" Katie huffed and stuck out her tongue as if she was a little kid. She hugged Duncan even harder. "Oh Duncan…." That's it my mind thought. I took one of my fists and punched her right in the stomach.

"Because I'll do that again to you!" I yelled. My heart raced out of control when I noticed that there was some blood on the floor next to Katie. Her mouth was covered with red, juicy blood. Bridgette, Leshawna, and Gwen cheered for me, but something wasn't right. Duncan stood there dumbfounded and looked at my hands trembling. I took a whiff of Katie's blood, but I realized that I soon quickly sprinted out of the gym and into the girl's locker room. "Shit!" I was beginning to transform into a full demon right before my eye. I was scared.

Immediately, I saw a window open to my right and hopped over it. I managed to get out of school without anyone seeing my demon form. Damnit! It's was my entire fault that I turned this way. If I didn't punch Katie, then I would've been fine. It's my entire fault in the first place! I shouldn't have become Duncan's friend.

"Courtney!" Someone yelled from across the school's yard, "Wait!"

NO! I couldn't let anyone see me like this. If they saw me like this then no one would accept me into this human society. They would think that I'm weird and I am weird the way it is. I don't want that memory to come back into the present. It just can't.

_Flashback:_

_"Courtney!" Myra yelled. "You're so weird. You're a half-demon. You're different. No one likes you!" Myra took my ball that I bounced with and threw it over to the other side of the fence. "If you were a full demon like me, you would have the ability to jump over that fence and get it."_

_"Stupid, half-demon." The other kids taunted. "Courtney is stupid. No one likes you!"_

_"Stop it!" I screamed back, trying to hold my tears. I couldn't let them see that they've affected me. They would've mocked me even more. _

_"Face the facts of life Courtney. No one will accept you. Demons hate humans, and to us you are one. Humans are scared of demons and since you're half, they will run away from you." Myra continued, "Why do you even exist?"_

_That sentence struck me, why did I exist? Why has God placed me into this earth? I thought God was suppose to make everyone's life happy, but right now, the pain is so unbearable. Ten claws cutting through my flesh along with thousands of stabs cannot even measure to the pain I'm feeling right now. It's just too painful. I wish I could put a band-aid right and make it heal._

_End of Flashback_

Why do I even exist? No one likes me. My family doesn't even accept me. Maybe it'll be better if I turn full demon. It might be better for everyone. I won't be such a burden to my parents or to humans. And plus, if I'm full demon, I can live forever. I was trying to look for water. I wanted to see what I looked like. I turned my head. There was a lake up ahead. I wanted to see if I actually turned full demon yet.

There it is my reflection. I examined my nearly-full demon state and I looked pretty ugly. My fangs had become longer. The freckles on my face became bigger and my hair got shaggier. Just a few more seconds and I get to become a full fledged demon. Thank you Katie! Thank you for making me this way. I have a reason to exist now.

To kill humans.

**Me: Dun. Dun. Dun. Cliffhanger. Will Courtney become a full demon?**

**Courtney: I hope so.**

**Duncan: Princess, then you wouldn't fall in love with me.**

**Courtney: My point.**

**Me: You'll be surprised.**

**Courtney: Write it! Write it! And make me a full demon!**

**Duncan: Whatever like I care!**

**Me: Then it's settled. Courtney will be a full demon…..or NOT!**

**Duncan: Does the Macarena.**

**Me: WTF?! **

**Courtney: Hey you guys decide! Should I become a full demon? REVIEW!**


	6. Sacred Story

**Will Courtney become a full demon?**

**(I don't own TDI or Inuyasha)**

Chapter Six: Sacred Story

_My POV:_

Once long ago there lived two clans the Higirashi **(A/N: I think that's Kagome's last name?)** and The Mutt Clan. These two clans have been bitter rivals since Feudal Japan times. The Mutt Clan is a clan of hungry dog demons who love to devour human flesh in order to become stronger. Their head leader, Sesshomaru, found out if their clan devoured a human flesh of a priest, they will become invincible. No power in the world can stop them.

There was a war raging on between many different demon tribes. There was the wolf clan, headed by Koga. There was a person named Naraku who loved to devour all types of demons, not humans. Anyway, Sesshomaru wanted his clan to win the war. He was determined to find a family of priests/priestesses and devour them.

Sesshomaru had a little half-demon brother and his name was Inuyasha. Inuyasha was madly in love with a human named Kagome. Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo. Thus, Kagome was a priestess the right person that Sesshomaru just needed. Inuyasha found out Seeshomaru's plan and wanted Kagome out of Feudal Japan.

Inuyasha was a half-demon who was madly in love with this human. He had no choice and followed Kagome into present time today. When both of them came into Kagome's time, the well, the time portal between the present and Feudal Japan, suddenly closed up. The nearly completed Sacred Jewel returned in Kagome's hand. Inuyasha, being a half demon, had a choice of being human or demon.

Kagome wanted Inuyasha to be a human. Inuyasha's demon conscience wanted to become a demon. Inuyasha agreed to Kagome's idea because they were in a different time period. Demons no longer existed. Human was the right way choice. Inuyasha was ready to wish upon the Sacred Jewel, but little did they know that Naraku tainted the Sacred Jewel with evil. Indeed when Inuyasha used the jewel, he became this full demon.

The power of love was still within them. It broke the spell of Naraku's and turned Inuyasha full human. In the future, they bared one child. His name was Duncan. Higirashi seemed too Japanese for the liking of Duncan's features. He was instead called, Duncan Underwood. They moved into a town called Wayne Hills in America. They moved away from Japan because it brought Kagome and Inuyasha too many painful memories of Sango and Miroku. They probably died. That was a conscience with in both of their souls. Anyway, Duncan was quick to adjust to the new town that the family moved into. He was lucky enough to inherit Inuyasha's body and Kagome's hotness. Duncan, both parents knew, was irresistible. He also inherited the powers of a priest that had to be kept a secret.

Back in feudal Japan Sesshomaru was furious. He looked down at the ground, where one demon was sliced in half, and noticed that there was a little tiny shard left of the Sacred Jewel. His devious, sly mind devised a plan. Since he knew that he was gonna lose the war against Naraku, he quickly thought of conquering the world in the future. There were no other demons in the future so he knew that he could easily conquer it.

He froze himself along with grown up Rin so in the future, he was allowed to have little demon babies. **(A/N: Got that idea from Xiao Lin Showdown.) **Later in the future, Rin and Sesshomaru had kids, one of them being Courtney. Courtney became a half demon though because Rin was full human. They moved to a city called Wayne Hills and sent her to go to school there. Rin wanted Courtney to become smart and intelligent hoping it that would make conquering the world easier. Sesshomaru hoped in the future that Courtney would become full demon and help him conquer the world.

Sesshomaru knew that since Courtney was their last child because Rin was about to die. Courtney being the last child, was the most powerful. If Sesshomaru had Courtney along side with him, they could easily conquer earth without a priest's help.

-----

"Dad, I know you're gonna kill me for this, but I think I might love her," I whispered as I was trying to get closer to Courtney. She was turning into a demon right before my eyes. My father, mother, and I were afraid that this was gonna happen one day. Courtney is the strongest out of her Demon Clan. If she turned full demon, the future is sealed. Sesshomaru would conquer earth which would piss of my dad, Inuyasha.

"Why do I even exist?" Courtney mumbled, "To kill humans." Hearing Courtney say that was a total shocker. She wanted to kill humans? She lives amongst them. I am a human! Seriously come on, Courtney could never say that. I heard her say that I couple more times. Each time she said that, I could see more and more demon features appearing. She wasn't so hot anymore.

"Focus, Duncan, Focus!" I gulped. I think Courtney heard me.

"W-who-o is t-that?" I heard Courtney's voice trembling with each word.

"It's Duncan." I answered.

"G-get a-away-y f-from-m me-e!" I could start seeing tears forming around her eyes. Then she snapped out of the tears and yelled, "Duncan, don't look at me!"

"I'm here to save you Courtney!" I gleefully replied, "I'm a priest and I'm here to save you from being a full demon!"

"Why?" Courtney turned away and looked into the pond, "Why would you of all people try to save me? I thought you h-hated me?"

"Babe!" I tried to fix myself, "I mean Courtney. I don't hate you. I actually really lo--," My tongue got twisted. Why couldn't I say it? Why couldn't I just admit that I like her? I have no problems admitting it other girls.

"Duncan! It's too late." Courtney's tears came down harder, "I'm already a full demon and there is nothing you can do to me that can save me. Duncan it's not your fault. I wanted to become this way. I wanted to become a demon to please my father. I wanted to become this demon to please other demons. I want to be wanted. Now there is a reason for me to exist. I feel accepted!"

"Princess, it's never too late. I'm a priest and I cou--," I got interrupted by Courtney's shouting back.

"Duncan, please save it for a demon that cares. Now leave me the fuck alone before I devour you." Courtney sprinted away into the forest beyond the pond. "Oh and tell Katie that she's dead by tonight."

"Courtney, I love you!" I yelled, but it was too late. She drifted into the forest somewhere.

Shit! This is my entire fault. Only if I told Courtney that I love her sooner then she would've been saved. Wait, bad idea. What if Courtney hated me? What if she didn't like me? I would've been a goner. Why am I doubting my irresistible looks? I was confident with other girls in my school. Why not to Courtney my little princess?

Katie, I need to protect Katie. She's gonna get murdered by Courtney tonight. Actually, why do I care about Katie? Katie kissed me purposely and caused the whole commotion. But then again, I'm a priest who is suppose to be protecting humans. Katie isn't human, she's the devil! Hahah, this is the only exception. I'll forget that Courtney ever said that.

_I feel accepted? _When has Courtney never felt accepted? I was trying to become her friend today. Bridgette, Leshawna, and Gwen tried to be there for her. Still, she could've had the past where my dad went through while he was a half demon. 'Being a half demon causes so much pain,' my dad told me.

Today I just saw a whole different Courtney and it was overwhelming. She was actually crying in her full demon state. I thought demons don't cry?

**Duncan: You made me all gushy this chapter.**

**Courtney and Me: Awwwwwwwwwww.**

**Katie: I'm dead meat.**

**Courtney: You're damn right.**

**Duncan: *smirks***

**Courtney: Ughhhh.**

**Gwen: Review!**

**Harold: Courtney, you have to pay for my medical bill.**

**Courtney: No I don't. I hired a lawyer to get me out of this lawsuit.**

**Harold: Gosh!**

**Trent: REVIEW!**


	7. One Night Only

**Oh and what happened to Inuyasha and Kagome will not happen to Duncan and Courtney. **

**(I don't own TDI or Inuyasha)**

Chapter Seven: One night only.

_Courtney's almost full demon mode:_

Full demons don't cry nor do they have feelings towards humans. I'm just like my father I guess. My father fell in love with Rin, my mother that happens to be human. I guess I like Duncan, but why should I? He's a delinquent. He's a man whore. He steals and robs banks! And yet, I'm the 'good girl.' I don't approve any of his actions, but if he changed to become another person, I wouldn't like it either. I would just hate Duncan.

Why is he important if all he does is being this nuisance? He calls me princess. It's really annoying considering that I look like the total opposite of a princess right now. Why did I just cry so much right after I left him at the pond? I know now,

I love Duncan.

"Ahhhhhh!" Those were my last words as a half-demon. My body morphed into this ugly dog demon. I had droll coming outta my mouth, DISGUSTING!

_Courtney's full demon mode:_

He's a damn priest and isn't my family suppose to be fond of eating priests? Wait, I have to go back to Duncan. I have to devour him and get his powers. My father would be proud. Other demons would accept me more. The feeling can just go away.

I quickly flew in the other direction hoping that Duncan would be still at the pond like before. If he was, I could just sneak over to him and kill him. "Duncan!" I yelled, "Come over here I want to tell you something!" I said that with a seductive tone. Duncan, being the man whore he is, would come to me. Eating him will be a synch.

"Princess?" Duncan shouted back. Great! Phase one is going according to my plan.

"Duncan!" I pleaded like there was no tomorrow, "I wanna be a half-demon again! I want to be with you." Wait? Where the hell did that come from? 'I want to be with you?'

"Hey princess," Duncan smirked, "If I could just kiss you, you'd turn back into a half de…."

Kiss me? What the hell? I'm not letting that human kiss me! I would be made fun of. "Duncan! Don't even lay your lips on me, you perv!"

"You still talk like a half-demon," Duncan's smirk got even bigger. "Just let me kiss you."

"No!" I was starting to get impatient. "I'm suppose to eat you."

"Why would you eat me, darling?" Duncan took something out from his pockets. "Don't you like me?"

"No I don't!" I yelled and without me thinking, I clawed him. His arm was bleeding really badly. The smell of his blood was very………interesting. It's like no other. I was actually hooked on to it like if it was a drug. **(A/N: That idea was probably from Twilight.)** It was like alcohol, but better.

"W-why?" Those were Duncan's last words before he fell to the ground, "I thought that you'd be different from other demons. I thought you were unique."

"Unique?!" I laughed so hard, "Unique is a word that is simply used for half demons! You actually thought that I would take pity on humans? Are you that stupid?"

"Babe," Duncan looked up above, "You aren't full-full demon yet, so I wanna see your human form!"

I looked up to the sky and noticed that it was starting to get darker. I squinted my eyes even more and examined the stars………stars…………stars………and……..THE FULL MOON! "Fuck!" I thought that I was already a full demon, but the full moon came up and had to ruin my transformation.

"Ugghhh," Duncan was still in agonizing pain, "I'm happy."

"All because of this stupid full moon I can't be full demon!" I yelled at him. "I just wanted to be a full demon so other demons would accept me."

"Accepted?" Duncan questioned with a sincere voice. I just wanted to cry at that moment, but he'd think I was weak. Come on, I'm a half-demon so I should be strong, right?

"You won't understand Duncan." I knew he wouldn't. He's not a half-demon. He's full human and everyone seemed to want him in the human world of his. "You're a human and you're Duncan. Every single girl wants to go out with you. You're popular. You're wanted."

"Darling." I saw Duncan smile instead of smirking as usual. It seemed so……natural. It seemed so relaxing and calming. I thought that he'd become this non-jerk person for this split moment of him smiling. "My father use to be a half demon. He's name is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" That name sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my mind about thinking who he is, "I want to meet him someday."

"…only if you turn back into your half demon state," Duncan just ruined the moment with his smirking, "But I guess I can see your human form."

"Gosh." I slapped my head and Duncan's smirk became bigger. The last time that I was in my human form I couldn't remember anything. Then again, each time I became half demon, I totally forgot what happened when I was in my human flom. Just at that second after I said gosh, my fangs suddenly disappeared. My ears turned into human ears. My hair turned mocha brown and became shorter. I lost my claws. I looked like a worthless human. I looked weak.

--

_Courtney's human form and Duncan's POV:_

Out of nowhere, after I blinked, Courtney transformed into a human. Her claws, fangs, and puppy ears disappeared. Her hair changed from her usual dull brown color to a nice mocha brown. It was beautiful. I thought her half demon state was hot before, but now Courtney looked pretty, beautiful, and gorgeous. For me, those three words were hard to say.

"Oh my gosh. Who did this to you?" Courtney went over by me and touched my wounds. They burned like hell when she touched them.

"You did." I answered her question with a poker face. She tilted her head as if she was confused.

"I did? Really?" I knew at that moment that Courtney forgot everything that just happened. She was different. Her personality was so different.

"Princess," I mumbled in pain, "never mind you didn't do it. I fell from the tree and this happened. I was so stupid."

"Princess?" Courtney questioned cutely. "That's a pretty cute name for me. Is that my name?"

"It's Courtney." I plainly answered and laughed. "My name is Duncan."

"That's a cool name." Courtney played along and giggled. "And your name is cute just like you. I think you're pretty cute."

I blushed. WHAT THE HELL? "Princess? You think I'm cute?"

"No I think you're hot!" Courtney giggled some more. "Oh yeah, I should take you to your home."

"Right." I looked at her with some shock. Did she actually admit that I was hot? She's way different from the real Courtney I knew, but who could blame her. She's a human of course. It was a full moon. I actually liked the full moon considering Courtney is carrying me home. Shit! She's carrying me.

"Where do you live?" She asked politely.

"I live about a block away. The address is 123 Wayne Hills Street." I quickly answered. Courtney shouldn't be carrying me! She's a girl!!!

"Duncan?" Courtney questioned me, "Can I give you a nickname?"

"Huh?" I was definitely confused. "Why?"

"Because you call me princess and because you're just too cute. I need to give a guy like you a nickname." Courtney thought, "I wanna call you donuts!"

"Why?" I was getting a little angry by the cute nickname. "Why donuts?"

"Because you're a sweet guy and like Dunkin Donuts. **(A/N: Sorry I was craving it.) ** It's so cute." Courtney gushed and I laughed. I liked this Courtney a lot, but I kinda missed the half demon Courtney. This Courtney was so nice and sweet, but the other one was so uptight and was easy to make fun of.

"You're so uptight." I tried to make fun of her to see if she'd respond.

"Donuts? I'm not uptight! I'm being really nice and taking you home!" She pleaded. This pleading seemed so different from her usual pleading. She whined instead of being mad which was a little annoying. But at least it made the conversation interesting.

"Whatever princess," I smirked, "You have that pole up your butt all the time."

"So?" Courtney rang the door bell of my house. "You're so mean Duncan!"

"Princess?" I felt her body shake. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." My mother answered the door, "Hello Mrs……ugh……Mrs. Underwood."

"Hello sweety," My mother smiled at her and gave me the evil eye, "Come in. Come in."

"Duncan?" My father came over by me and Courtney and took me off her back, "What happened?"

Shit, I had to lie. "Uhm, I fell outta the tree and injured myself. My friend over here, ugh, helped me. Her name is Courtney."

"Courtney?" My mother and father questioned.

"Yes, my name is Courtney, Mister and Mrs. Underwood. I'm Duncan's fellow classmate." Courtney shook their hands and smiled. "I helped Duncan, your son, get home. But I think I should be getting home now, it's getting dark and my parents are probably worried sick about me….."

"No you should stay," my father suggested, "You're covered in blood."

"I guess I am." Courtney laughed.

"Yes." My mother agreed. "Duncan, go take Courtney upstairs and get her a shirt!"

"But mom!" I pleaded. "Look at me, I'm hurt."

"Suck it up son!" My father pointed upstairs, "Go get your girlfriend a shirt!"

"She's not my girlfriend." I scowled at my father. "Princess, let's go upstairs!"

"Okay." She smiled. We both ran upstairs and picked out a shirt for her.

"I like this black shirt with the skull on it, donuts!" Courtney grabbed the shirt and took off her other shirt and put it on.

"What a nice view." I looked at her lacey bra. It was just wow to look at, and I mean wow in a good way.

"Pervert!" Courtney giggled. I thought by now, she'd slap me. Human Courtney is so much more chill about things which I liked, but it wasn't the same. I actually like to tease her. I actually like the way she denies it. "Does this look nice on me?" I looked at the shirt that she was wearing. My shirt actually looked hot on her. She totally pulled it off. Wow I sound gay.

"Princess, it looks great on you." I answered. Courtney's eyes smiled. They had a nice black-onyx tint to it. It was nice.

"Duncan?" Courtney questioned. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I sounded confused.

"I love you." Courtney said seriously. "Duncan, I really love you."

"You love me?" Really? I'm so confused. Courtney denied me before. Courtney didn't get jealous about the whole Katie thing. Courtney kept on insulting me. Courtney doesn't admit to love. She's a half demon! Or maybe, I'm just denying it. Maybe I have no self confidence. Maybe it's just the fact that Courtney is a human now makes me a little iffy. What happens if Courtney turns back into a half demon? Will she love me then?

"Duncan," Courtney went over to me and gave me a big hug, "Yes I really, really love you. You're nice, sweet, cute, hot, and amazing. You're the first guy to make me feel like this."

"Courtney?" I was shocked at that moment. I didn't know what to say. No girl has told me that they loved me. I have no good experience.

"Stick to princess. I love the tone of it." Courtney smiled and kissed me on the lips, shocker! I responded by kissing her back. We stood there, nearly for ten minutes and made out. I couldn't resist Courtney. Her human form was just too perfect, but it wasn't as exciting as her half demon form.

I let go of Courtney for a second, "Princess?"

"What?" Courtney's voice seemed so cute when she said it.

"I love you too." I told her. This time, I wasn't afraid to say it to her because I knew she'd forget everything tomorrow morning.

"I love you more!" Courtney and I rubbed our noses together. I don't like being the nice guy, but this is only for one night, right? She won't remember a thing. I'm so glad tonight was a full moon. Dad would've killed me if she's fully turned into a demon. "Duncan, I really love you."

"You're so cute, babe." I pulled her into a kiss and she responded with another make out session. This night couldn't get more perfect. I sound so preppy like now, but it's true, Courtney is the one. No matter what state she's in, I'll always love her.

**Duncan: I'm so cheesy in this chapter.**

**Courtney: Only if you were like that.**

**Duncan: Oh then I should?**

**Courtney: Yeah!**

**Duncan: Babe…..NO WAY IN HELL!**

**Courtney: Ogre.**

**Duncan: You so dig me.**

**Courtney: I do….NOT!**

**Duncan: Whatever!**

**Beth: Is this the fire catching class?**

**Duncan and Courtney: NO!**

**Beth: BTW THIS STORY ROCKS.**

**Me: THANKS.**

**Duncan and Courtney: I guess review!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Beth: Definitely review!**

**Me: Next chapter? Should it have more fluff or more action?**


End file.
